Shurikens and Ninjas and Kimonos, Oh My!
by Sakai-Chi
Summary: What happens when two Naruto obsessed fans fall into the Naruto world? Madness and romance will ensue! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review! Rated T...Just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, okay? If I did…..I wouldn't be wasting my life away writing this story! Anyhowever...This is my first ever Fanfic! I really hope you guys like it! Feel free to review.

**Chapter One**

"Another boring day at school. I can't believe Coach Shutt made us sing that stupid song!" A loud voice rang throughout the neighborhood. The owner of the voice was a tall, lanky girl, about 13 years old. She was clad in blue jeans and a black tank top inscribed with a yin-yang symbol. A few strands of light blue (Yes, light blue.) hair fell across her jade eyes as she slowly dragged herself up the street. Beside her, a shorter girl snickered and stuck her tongue out playfully. "I do believe it was a rhyme we had to say, not sing. And it was only three sentences. Is it THAT hard to remember, Katie?" The blue haired girl glared menacingly at her friend as she continued. "I think you need to stop watching, playing, breathing, and eating Naruto for once and actually pay attention in school!" Katie turned her head to stare at her feet walking the road. "Elyssa…..I can't help it! I'm just addicted I guess. I mean, how can you NOT love Naruto?" Elyssa's aqua eyes laughed at this as she poked Katie in the ribs. "Race ya to the house!" Katie nodded and raced off behind her red-haired friend.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Katie's rasping breaths came slowly as she entered a small, four room house. Elyssa had already flung her belongings onto the floor beside the door and was making her way into the kitchen. "You making dinner already?" the blue haired girl yelled as she turned the opposite way in the hall to go to her room. The smell of eggs and pancakes answered her question. "Whatever….." Katie sighed, finally flopping herself and her stuff onto her small bottom bunk bed. "I don't think Mom'll be getting home 'till late tonight. So we have the house to ourselves for a bit." Elyssa's voice echoed above the sounds of plates and pans clattering in the sink. "Do you want anything to eat?" Katie roared a muffled "No." into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Flashback…..

_"Katie? Wake up! We're about to leave!" Mom's voice sounded in Katie's head as she jumped up from her bed and raced into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table. Her father was reading the newspaper, bald head glinting in the florescent light. Her mother was seated next to him, dark red hair neatly pinned into a ponytail. Her light emerald eyes were fixed upon her now empty plate contentedly. But when Katie arrived, those eyes transferred to her happily. "Katie, we're about to go to work. I made you a plate of eggs for breakfast. You need to do the dishes, clean up after the cat, feed the dog….." The list seemed to go on forever. But the woman finally stopped and was now standing in front of Katie. "Okay? I love you and I'll see you tonight!" she kissed Katie atop the head and headed out the door after her father, who blew a kiss as he vanished from the house._

_A few hours later arrived with a knock at the door. "Mom? Dad? You guys sure are home early. We still on for the fair tonight?" Katie said. When she opened the door, two policemen were standing before her, eyes sad. Could they tell this girl? Yes, they did. And boy, was it a shock to her. "Katherine……Your parents were killed this morning when they were hit by a drunk driver. All three were killed instantly. We're so sorry for your loss. But please, come with us…"_

_The neighbors were surprised to see two policemen dragging a broken, crying girl from the house a few minutes later._

Back to the story…

"Katie? Wake up!" A familiar voice echoed through the girl's mind as she groggily shifted into a sitting position. 'Mom?' Katie thought, still thinking about her dream. "No, not Mom. It's Elyssa here, telling you to get up! The new Naruto episode is on the computer, waiting for you!" This news woke katie up with a jolt as she opened her eyes. "What time is it?" the red-haired girl looked to the clock on the wall. "About 8:00. C'mon, Mom won't be home for another three hours!" Elyssa pulled Katie out of the bed and dragged her to the small kitchen/living room where the large computer was sitting. "I hope this thing works today…" Katie groaned as she sat down in a chair facing the monitor. Elyssa sat beside her friend on the floor, deciding to think a bit while Katie loaded the computer.

Another flash back….

"Katie, I'm so sorry!" Elyssa said sadly as she hugged her friend multiple times. Katie just wiped her eyes and nodded. "Elyssa…I need a place to stay. I refuse to stay with my grandmother, she's so annoyingly smart-mouthed and rude. And I don't want to move to Alaska with my Uncle Jose…So, can I…Umm…" Elyssa cocked a brow at her friend, an amused grin on her face. "Of course you can stay with us!" Katie looked up happily and smiled for the first time since the accident…

Return to the story…

"Yay! Naruto! Naruto! I think I'm in love…." Katie yelled loudly at the monitor as it started playing the theme song from Naruto. This action snapped Elyssa back to reality abruptly, causing her to lift her head and smack Katie's elbow. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" she sneered playfully and returned to singing the song for the fifth time in a row. Elyssa noticed this and looked at the computer screen. It seemed to be frozen on the theme song. "Wow…we need to get a new computer…" the red haired girl sighed as a few minutes passed and the song had just played for the seventh time in a row. Katie was singing as loudly as ever, while Elyssa continued to stare at the monitor unhappily. "Katie, reboot the computer. I think it died on us...again."Katie whined, but did as she was told and pushed the restart button on the modem. But, as soon as she took her hand from the button, a loud buzzing noise came from the computer. It was so loud, Elyssa and Katie had to cover their ears to protect their eardrums. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING!" Elyssa yelled as she reached for the button at the same time as Katie. When their hands touched, a blinding blue light shot from the computer and engulfed the two girls instantly.

---------------------------------------------------

Welp, that's it for Chapter One! Hope you guys like! More to come soon!

Sakai


End file.
